


The Pieces You Picked Up

by Ny_bebz96



Category: Glee
Genre: Betrayal, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez Friendship, Cheating, Eventual Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ny_bebz96/pseuds/Ny_bebz96
Summary: The last time Sebastian Smythe saw Blaine Anderson was at the wedding. Since then, he's avoided any and everything to do with the married man. A year went by and Sebastian had no idea what Blaine had just been through. But that's when he realizes that he should've been there for Blaine, even though he was completely in love with the hazel eyed man.





	1. See You Again

**3:45 AM-Eastern Time**

 

Sebastian woke up due to his phone constantly blaring a ringtone he recognized as 'Uptown Girl.' As he started to become more awake, he immediately remembered the only person who has that ringtone.

_Blaine_

He took his time getting off the bed and stalked his way over to the phone, seeing Blaine's glorious face lighting up on his phone with every call that was made. It had been a year since the Klaine wedding and Sebastian didn't wanna know how they were doing.

But, Blaine calling him at almost 4 in the morning was something that worried him.

_A lot_

"Hello?"

Blaine was quiet. It's been a long time since he's heard the taller man's voice, and boy, how he missed it. "Sebastian."

Sebastian could sense a whimper along the sound of his name rolling off the short man's mouth. "Blaine."

"I need you." Sebastian was taken aback.

Had he really heard that? Or was his mind playing tricks on him again?

"I need you. It's over, all over." Sebastian heard a cry from the other line.

"Blaine, what's wrong? What happened?"

Blaine took a shaky deep breath. He refused to talk to Rachel or Santana about his current status with Kurt. His heart just broke thinking about it.

"B, I'm here. You need me and I'm here. Now, what's wrong?" Sebastian stated and waited for a response

"We got a divorce."

Sebastian was silent. His heart hurt for Blaine, knowing how much the other man meant to him, the one he shared his vows to.

The one that promised him forever.

"Can you?" Blaine questioned

"Can I what?"

"Open your front door." Sebastian had an idea of what might be standing on his porch, so he hastily went downstairs and did as Blaine asked

Blaine stood there, hazel eyes full of tears and heartache, and Sebastian pulled him in for an embrace. Not ever has Sebastian seen Blaine like, never.

"It's okay. He's not here. He can't hurt you." Sebastian held Blaine tightly against his taller body and let the hazel eyed man cry into him.

They spent a few minutes in that position before Sebastian pulled Blaine back to look at him.

"B, I need to know how this happened. You can trust me, okay?" Blaine nodded sadly and walked beside Sebastian to the living room.

"He found someone else. He told me that he wanted to try new things."

Sebastian stared at the man in front of him. This was rock bottom for him. He had a husband and a daughter. He was living his life, only for it to come crashing down on him.

"He took your daughter, didn't he?" Blaine nodded

Sebastian stood up and motioned for Blaine to follow. Blaine followed the taller man to a bedroom.

"Bas, I'm not-"

"Don't worry, Killer. I'm not gunna do anything to you...yet." Blaine smiled at the last part

"See? There's that smile." Blaine shook his head with a smile.

"Thank you. That's the first time I've smiled in months." Sebastian looked at him

"Months? B, you've been divorced for months?"

"I couldn't tell anyone. You're the first person I told. The first person I've talked to since the divorce." Sebastian's heart fluttered

"Blaine." Sebastian led Blaine to his bed and they laid beside each other

"Come closer." Sebastian pulled Blaine closer and Sebastian rubbed the back of Blaine's neck.

"You can relax, B. You're safe now." Blaine eventually fell asleep with Sebastian's soothing rub and the sound of his heart beating.

 

The next day, Blaine woke up to the odor of food. His stomach grumbled, as if asking Blaine to feed it. Blaine yawned and did his business before heading downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Sebastian standing there shirtless and in boxers, making breakfast. Without making any noise, Blaine crossed the kitchen to hug Sebastian from behind.

Sebastian was startled when he felt arms wrap around him, but was soon eased as he felt curls against his bare back.

"Good morning, Blaine. Did you sleep well?" Blaine hummed in response.

Sebastian chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Blaine stepped back and let Sebastian finish. When he did, they both sat down at the table and stared at each other as they ate. When all the food had been consumed, green eyes kept staring into hazel ones.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I haven't been out much since-" Blaine stopped

"Blaine, I need you to stop thinking about it. I know it's gunna be hard, but you've got me now. I'm not gunna hurt you."

"I know."

"Get up. We're going out."

And they did.

The two headed out and Blaine was enjoying himself. Sebastian was actually a good friend. No sexual innuendos, no flirting. Just Sebastian and Blaine.

"So, are you still sex on a stick and sing like a dream?" Blaine laughed

"I don't know. You tell me." Sebastian gazed into Blaine's hazel eyes.

His eyes contained nothing but happiness. Blaine wasn't upset anymore. He was happy. He was enjoying himself and forgetting the darkness and despair he was in. Sebastian brought Blaine Anderson back. Something he was giddy about.

"All I can see is happiness."

"Well, you've made me happy. Which is something that I probably would've never thought I would say." Sebastian smiled

"I'm always gunna make you happy, even at your darkest hours."


	2. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making Blaine happy again, Sebastian convinces Blaine to talk to each one of his friends

"B, I think you should talk with your friends." The two headed back to Sebastian's gigantic home after spending the day out

"I only want to talk to you."

Sebastian sighed. "Blaine, they're your friends. They deserve to hear what you have to say, no doubt they already talked to Kurt."

The sound of his name on Sebastian's tongue felt peculiar to him, the only names he's ever referred to were Lady Hummel, Gayface, and some others. To Blaine; however, it felt horrible. Hearing his ex-lover's name after a year of not seeing him and months after the divorce, it hurt.

"Blaine, please. The first step to moving forward is letting go of those who let you go already."

Blaine stared at the green eyed man in front of him. Who was this Sebastian, and when did he become so...wise? The old Sebastian was cold and heartless, but this Sebastian was wise, and nice. Something Blaine liked now. So, Blaine simply said in response, "Okay. Come with me."

 

So there they were. They called Brittany and Santana first, seeing as they were nearby. They met at their rental place, a small little apartment complex 19 minutes away from Sebastian's house.

"I see you moved on already, Anderson." was Santana's reply, which made Blaine sigh.

"Look, Santana, with all due respect, I was worried for Blaine. He called me up at almost 4 in the morning and he sounded to heartbroken, so upset, and he just showed up at my door. I got him to tell me what happen and I can tell you, he's much happier than before. He wouldn't be here if I didn't tell him to give you guys his side of the story. I took him out for the day. Did you know that he hasn't gone out much since the divorce? I took him out and it's like the old, happy Blaine was back. I could see it in his eyes. I'm not saying that I'm not attracted to Blaine anymore, I still am, but I can't dare myself to make a move on him when such a tragedy has stricken on his life. I can't do that to myself or to Blaine. He's still hurt, still torn apart, and I want to be the one to pick up those pieces."

Sebastian let out a breath as he finished his speech. Santana simply turned to Blaine, who had been listening to every word, and smiled at him.

"I think we should go into the kitchen for this."

The three of them sat around the table as the clock was the only sound reverberating in the room.

"When did it happen?" Blaine sighed

"A couple of months ago. It was on our one year anniversary that he finally said he wanted to get a divorce. It wasn't finalized until a couple months ago." Santana turned to Sebastian

"You said that he showed up at your door." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"He asked me to open the door. I saw him standing there and let him in. I held him until he was ready to tell me and he did. Santana, I've never seen Blaine so upset or so unhappy up until the past couple of hours. I didn't like that feeling. He sounded so miserable over the phone, like he just needed a shoulder to cry on. He told me that I was the first person he's told about the divorce. The first person he's seen since it happened."

Santana looked at Blaine and then at Sebastian.

"You know, despite all the things you've done, you're not actually that bad." Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you."

"He said something to me before we came here. What was it, Bas?"

"The first step to moving forward is letting go of those who let you go already."

"Isn't that really wise, Santana?" The Latina nodded

"I'll hand it to you, Smythe, you've changed." Sebastian nodded before looking at Blaine.

"There are people who need me, and the old me wouldn't help." The door opened and in came Brittany.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Brittany turned to Sebastian.

"Britt, Sebastian brought Blaine here to explain what happened between him and Kurt." The blonde nodded

"Yeah, Kurt told everyone about that at the meeting." Blaine and Sebastian turned to Santana.

"What meeting?"

"Kurt called everyone over the phone to meet up so he could explain about the divorce. Everyone mostly thought that you had cheated again, except for trouty mouth, but we all waited for you to call with your explanation. Though, you never did. I'm just glad Sebastian got you to come around."

"Sam and I are close. He's knows me too well."

"You should probably go to him next, seeing as he's dying of waiting for you to call him." Blaine laughed

"Okay. And thank you, Santana. I feel much better."

"You don't have to thank me." Santana motioned at Sebastian

"See you."

 

"Dude, where have you been?!" Blaine was attacked when he stepped not even two feet into Sam's place near McKinley.

"He's been drowning in his sorrows." Sam glanced at the taller man and looked back at Blaine.

"I'm not with him. I haven't cheated on Kurt. You know me too well."

Sam smiled, "Thank God. I was worried about you though."

"Yeah, well, I had some help going out today." Blaine gazed at Sebastian.

"Wait. What does he have to do with this?"

So Blaine and Sebastian explained everything to Sam. Sam's opinion on Sebastian had finally changed all these years, hearing what he has done to help Blaine get better.

"You really care about him." Sam had directed at Sebastian

"I couldn't not care about him." was Sebastian's response.

 

One by one, person by person, Blaine and Sebastian went explaining to all of his friends what had happened and they finally accepted Sebastian when they learned that he brought their Blaine back. 

They went back to Sebastian's home and stared at each other.

"Thank you. That really meant a lot to me."

"No problem, Killer. You know I'm always right here for you."

"I know. That's something new about you. You're not like you were before."

Sebastian scowled at the memory of his past. "I hadn't faced my demons yet."

"So when did you?" Sebastian gazed at the hazel eyed man.

"When you called me all of a sudden, I felt like I had to be a bigger person, a better person. That's when I realized that not seeing you and not having you is what killed those demons that lived within me. Your absence helped me kill them." 

"Sebastian."

"Blaine, I promise I will always be here for you, no matter what you need. I just need you to know how much I fucking missed you. How much it hurt when I stood there watching you marry Kurt. I was so fucking heartbroken, I hated that I let myself fall for someone as precious as you. I'm not trying to get with you. I can't. I still haven't picked up the pieces of your heart. All I want, all I need, is for you to stay."

"Bas-"

"Stay. Please." That same need in his voice was the same need Blaine had when he had called Sebastian.

Blaine stared into those green eyes that held need. Sebastian needed Blaine. Blaine needed Sebastian.

"Please. Stay. You're the only one who can keep me from going back. I want to stay this way for you, as long as you stay."

Blaine stared at the other man for the longest time before finally giving a response.

"I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the second chapter. It seemed really cute. I hoped you liked it. Until next time :)


	3. Reliving It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing what Blaine and Sebastian had to say, Santana calls up Kurt and Sebastian teams up with the Latina to help Blaine move forward.

**3:29 pm- Eastern Time**

"Why the hell did you do that to, Blaine?" was the first thing Kurt heard over the phone. 

"What are you talking about? And when are you coming home?" 

"I'm not coming home after what you did to Blaine." 

Kurt sighed. "What did you hear?" 

"That Blaine wasn't going outside since the divorce and he was upset and miserable. Tell me what really happened, Kurt." There was a sigh before Kurt replied

"Blaine and I were happy. But there was something about Blaine that made me question his love for me."

"Quit bullshitting me, Hummel. Blaine told me that you told him you wanted a divorce on your one year anniversary. I bet you took custody of Rose too. Kurt, I know Blaine. The last thing he wouldn't want to do is hurt anyone. So the fact that you're putting the weight on Blaine for the divorce is making me question what kind of guy you really are."

"You have a lot of nerve to say that to me. You know the type of guy I am." Santana paused for a moment

"I thought that you were the type of guy to not cheat or whatever it is that you did, but I guess that proves me wrong." Without hearing his reply, Santana hung up.

"You okay, honey?" Her blonde lover placed a kiss on her head. 

"I need to make some calls. Then, we need to meet up at McKinley." 

 

"Are you sure?" Sebastian glanced at Blaine who was too focused on the movie. 

"Yes. He needs to explain exactly what he went through. You said you wanted to help him pick up his pieces, and to let go. This will most likely help him." 

Sebastian sighed. "Okay. We'll be there." 

Sebastian hung up before turning back to Blaine and shutting off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that." 

"Well now you're not. Get up, we're going to McKinley." 

Blaine was confused. "Why?" 

"Don't ask. Just come with me." Sebastian led the shorter man to his car and both headed to the high school. 

 

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Every single one of Blaine's friends had been contacted and Rachel was with Jesse through Skype, assuring that Kurt wasn't home. 

 "The next part of moving forward is to explain what it is that you felt." Blaine turned to Sebastian.

"It's the best thing, B."

Blaine nodded and sat down. "Okay."

He was quiet for a while before finally starting.

"At first, I thought he wasn't serious. I thought he was joking. But then he told me he found someone else. I felt like it was my fault. Like I had done something wrong. When it was finalized, that's when I felt a hollow in my chest. I was divorced. I tried to drink my sorrows away, but the pain was still there. No matter how many times I drank, it was still there. I became this horrible person. I became an alcoholic. I became someone I hated. I hated myself for getting there and letting myself fall into that habit." Everyone watched as Blaine placed his face in his hands, and then lifted it back up. 

"I spent weeks wondering what I could do to stop. That's when I thought of him." Blaine motioned at Sebastian with his eyes. 

"I couldn't help but think of how he would react if he knew what kind of person I was." Sebastian stood up and kneeled in front of Blaine 

"Blaine, you're not that person anymore. You're better, a whole lot better. You don't have to worry anymore." Sebastian brought Blaine up out of the chair and held him in an embrace. 

"It's okay. I got you." Blaine hid his face in the taller man's shoulders.

They stayed that way for a while, everyone witnessing just how much Sebastian really did care for Blaine. He always has cared for him, this being proof of so. 

"Kurt, what are you doing home?" is what made Sebastian let go of Blaine.

"I wanted to know what you were doing. Which is what exactly?"

"Uh..." Kurt grabbed the computer and faced whoever she was talking to.

Sebastian and Blaine quickly fled from the Glee Club room, taking Blaine to his car and driving him home. 

"So, are you just gunna stay in my home now? I have no problem with that, just remind me to walk in whenever you're only in your boxers." 

"Sebastian!" The green eyed man gave a laugh, making the hazel eyed man smile.

"You can't deny that you've missed it."

"Oh please. I haven't missed your flirting."

"That's not my flirting. That's me stating my honest opinion." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So then what is flirting to you?" 

"Flirting to me is saying that you, Blaine Anderson, are a complete ray of sunshine and so fucking precious. You are a sexy, sexy man, a wonderful one at that, and I'm really wanting to walk in on you naked now."

Blaine laughed and had a slight blush on his cheeks. "You're something else."

"But everything I said is true." Blaine didn't reply. 

"So, are you? Or are you not?" 

Blaine was confused. "What?"

"Are you staying with me or not?" 

"I guess so. I mean, everything I had was in New York. Now, I'm here."

Sebastian thought for a moment. "We can go shopping. Together."

"Okay. But I'm picking my own clothes."

Sebastian laughed. "Okay. Don't buy more gel though."

"Why?" Sebastian smirked

"Because your curly hair is sexy and long and I can hold onto it while you're going down on me."

Blaine's hazel eyes widened for a second before swatting Sebastian playfully on the arm as they arrived the house.

"You're dirty."

"You're sexy." Blaine shook his head as they exited the vehicle.

"You're sleeping next to me, right? I mean, you're like a cuddle monster." Blaine blushed.

"Am not."

"Yes you are, Killer. Trust me, I know. But it's cute though. How you cling to me in your sleep." Blaine groaned, making Sebastian laugh.

"Yeah, that's the sound you'll be making in bed." Blaine walked away from the taller man.

"Blaine, I'm kidding!" He followed Blaine.

Blaine had gone upstairs and into the bedroom, where he was laying on the bed.

"You wanna get started on the sex?" Sebastian winked and smiled at Blaine.

"Screw you." Blaine widened his eyes.

"No! I take it back!" Sebastian shook his head

"When and where killer? And how many rounds are we talking?" Sebastian got in next to him, "because I'm wanting to see how many times I can make you cum."

 "You're too much." Sebastian smiled as Blaine cuddled up into his side.

"But you know you love it."

"Maybe." Blaine turned around so he was face down.

"Rub my neck like you do." Sebastian did so.

"Sleepy?" Blaine hummed in agreement.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Blaine hummed again, this time in content.

Blaine fell asleep, clinging to Sebastian's shirt, and Sebastian laid awake, looking down at the shorter man. He would do anything for this man. Anything

_Because he loves him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. How cute. Now you know Blaine's dark side and the only thing that keeps him sober. Well, until next time :)


	4. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days passed, and Kurt is getting ready to go to Lima. Blaine gets a warning that will turn everyone's lives upside down.

"Blaine."

"No."

Sebastian was having a nightmare. A nightmare where Blaine was still married, and everything that had happened never did. Sebastian was still the cold person he once was. That really scared him

He opened his eyes and noticed curls rested against his bare chest. He sighed in relief that it all was a bad dream. That Blaine was still there with him. Sebastian ran his hand over Blaine's hair and ghosted it over Blaine's lips. Sebastian leaned down, closer to Blaine's mouth. Sebastian stared at those pink, luscious lips. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to be with him.

Sebastian sighed and scooted back up. He stared up at the ceiling. He started to hum as Blaine stirred in his sleep.

_Wise men say 'only fools rush in'_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Sebastian blinked back tears as he knew that what the song said was actually true. He couldn't help but fall deep in love with the hazel eyed man. Sebastian had been completely broken when Blaine left, feeling a sense of loneliness. What Sebastian had been through was unbearable. He didn't want to go through that again, not with Blaine here.

He vowed to himself, when Blaine had arrived at his doorstep, that he wouldn't be the same man that had almost blinded Blaine. He wanted to be better. For Blaine. Sebastian was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that morning had arrived until he felt Blaine wake up from the sunshine warming his face.

"Bas?" Blaine noticed Sebastian's eyes were tired.

"Did you sleep?" Sebastian glanced at Blaine who looked up at him.

"I'm fine." But his voice, his eyes, said otherwise.

"Sebastian." Blaine reached out for his hand and grasped it in his own.

"You can trust me." Sebastian was quiet before cuddling into Blaine.

"I had a nightmare. Where you were still married and I was still broken without you." Blaine ran his hand up and down Sebastian's back.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm always here." Sebastian had quickly fallen asleep, Blaine's hand still in his own.

Blaine gently got out of bed and went to do his business before going downstairs to make breakfast.

 

"Bas." Sebastian felt kisses all over his chest and cheeks.

"Sebastian." His body then started to be shaken.

"You're tired, aren't you? That nightmare must've really scared you, huh?" Sebastian felt a warm body lie next to him.

Sebastian cracked open his eyes a bit to find Blaine staring at him. He closed them and scooted closer to him. He put his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and placed his arm around his waist.

"You're so warm." Blaine chuckled

"You need to wake up." Sebastian whined.

"Nooo."

"Let's go." Blaine got up and pulled Sebastian up, only to have Sebastian pull him back into bed.

"Sebastian!" They laughed as they stared at each other.

"Good morning."

"I always wanna wake up to you like this." Blaine shook his head as he stood up.

"Get up." Sebastian finally did and they both ate breakfast before heading out for the day.

"So, what do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know. Maybe-"

"Blaine!" Blaine looked in front of him to find Quinn and her husband Jackson.

"Hey Quinn. How are you?"

"I'm great. But how are you? I heard about your divorce. It must've been a rough time." Blaine nodded

"Yeah, it was. I lost myself for awhile." Sebastian placed a hand on Blaine's back as he noticed the shorter man's tone.

"Oh yeah. Santana told me how much you've changed, and that you brought Blaine back. I would've been at the reunion thing, but Jackson and I couldn't find a sitter at the last minute."

"That's okay. As long as you know now what happened." Quinn and Jackson nodded

"I feel sorry for you. From what I heard, you really went through some bad times after it." Blaine nodded

"I did. I'm just glad that I'm better." Jackson looked at Sebastian

"Because of you." Blaine looked at him as well.

"Yeah. Because of him." Sebastian smiled down at Blaine and it was too obvious not to notice how much Sebastian loved Blaine.

"Honey, why don't you and Blaine go talk about something while I talk to Sebastian, okay?" Jackson nodded at his wife before he left with Blaine and Quinn turned to Sebastian.

"You love Blaine."

"Is it that obvious?" Quinn nodded

"Yeah."

"I just want to be there for him before I make a move, you know? I want to pick up all the pieces of his heart before getting with him."

"You really have changed." Sebastian smiled.

"I kind of faced my demons. But I feel like there's one left that I can't seem to face."

"What is it?"

 

Across the state, in New York, Kurt, Rachel, Jesse, Isaac and Baby Rose were getting ready to make a trip down to Lima.

"Jesse," the brunette whispered to her fiancé, "have you messaged Santana yet?"

"No. Not yet. I'll probably do it during the car ride. It'll take us awhile to get there, so they'll have time to be prepared."

"I just can't believe this is happening. I mean, it seemed like yesterday I had Rose inside me, and now she's this tiny little baby." Jesse smiled at his wife.

"You did good. Now, if Seblaine happens, you can be their surrogate mother."

"I'll probably have our kids first, then theirs." Kurt joined them in the living room, with Rose in Isaac's arms.

"Okay. Do we have everything we need?"

"I think so. Let's this show on the road." Kurt, Isaac and Rose went ahead of Rachel and Jesse, Rachel wanting to close the door.

"Do it now, Jesse." Jesse nodded and took out his phone.

When Santana opened the message from Jesse, she panicked. She dialed Blaine's number and waited for him to pick up.

 

Blaine and Sebastian were watching a movie, sharing a blanket with there hands holding onto each other. They were too focused on it to pay attention to what was about to happen days from now. Hours later, the movie ended and Blaine then realized that Santana had been calling him.

"What do you think she wanted? I mean she did call more than once."

"That's true. Maybe I should call her back." Blaine did

"Blaine, thank God. We have a problem."

"Hold on." Blaine put the phone on speaker.

"You're on speaker."

"Okay. We have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Kurt's coming down to Lima." Blaine glanced at Sebastian.

"With who?"

"Rose and Isaac. Rachel and Jesse are coming as well." Blaine tensed up at the mention of his ex-husband's new boyfriend, but his heart broke at the mention of his daughter.

"Do you know their coming down here?"

"You're not gunna like it. Not one bit." Blaine sighed

"Santana, I've been through a lot. Just tell me." Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand and held it tightly.

"You and Kurt are gunna have to fight for Rose's custody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will win custody of Baby Rose? Kurt or Blaine? Do you think either of them will be well prepared for it? And what about Rachel? I mean, she is the surrogate mother? Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it was a bit plain, but the next few chapters will be as juicy as steak. Until next time :)


	5. Much Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day draws near, Blaine and Sebastian along with Santana and Sam prepare themselves for what could be the biggest battle of custody ever. Meanwhile, Kurt, Isaac, Rachel, Rose and Jesse continue on heir journey to Lima.

**2:38 pm- Eastern Time**

 

Blaine paced back and forth in the living room as he was totally losing his mind. 

"Sebastian, Rose means everything to me. Kurt already took everything from me. My heart, my home, my life. I can't lose Rose as well."

Sebastian stood up and faced the shorter man. 

"We'll get her, B. And doesn't Rachel have a say in this? I mean, she's the one that carried Rose for 9 months." 

"I don't know." Sebastian noticed Blaine's tension.

"Come here." Sebastian led Blaine to the bedroom and motioned for him to get on the bed. 

"Lie face down." Blaine did so and Sebastian sat by his side. 

Sebastian lifted Blaine's shirt and massaged his back, trying to relieve the tension. 

"You're so tensed, Killer." Blaine took off his shirt, which made it easier for Sebastian to massage him. 

"Mm. That feels nice." Sebastian smirked 

"There are other ways I could make you feel good." Sebastian looked at Blaine who had his eyes closed.

Minutes passed and Sebastian kept massaging his back, loving the feeling of Blaine's skin in his hands. Sebastian felt daring, so he straddled Blaine and leaned down to his ear. 

"I could make you feel real good." Blaine opened his eyes as Sebastian place a kiss on his cheek.

"Why'd you stop?" Sebastian chuckled

"You fell asleep." 

"No, I just closed my eyes." Sebastian smiled as he traveled his hand down to Blaine's ass. 

"This feels nice." 

Blaine chuckled. "You're insane." 

"Am I?" Sebastian got off Blaine and flipped him over. 

"Or am I just going after what I want?" 

"Which is what exactly?" Sebastian gazed into his hazel eyes. 

"You already know, Blaine." Blaine sat up and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's jaw. 

"Maybe what you want, wants you back." Before Sebastian could even think of how to respond, Blaine went into the bathroom.

"Blaine, you're killing me!" Blaine's chuckle was heard from the bathroom and Blaine reappeared in a couple of seconds. 

"What do you want to do?"

"I know _who_ I want to do." 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Flip over." 

"Mm. You want to be in charge, Killer? Alright, but you seem like the type that likes it rough." 

"Oh my God!" Sebastian laughed

Sebastian did flip over, taking off his shirt slowly in front of Blaine for emphasis. Blaine gave the taller man a massage this time, feeling how knotted his muscles were and how smooth his skin was. Sebastian loved the feeling of Blaine's hands on his skin, everywhere he touched was like fire against him. 

"What the hell?" Blaine, startled by the voice, fell off the side of the bed.

"B, are you okay?" 

Sebastian looked down at him and saw that he was fine. Curious as who was there, Sebastian's eyes flew to the door to find the Latina and Trouty Mouth. 

Santana and Sam. 

"Well, it look like these two make up for the lost sex Blaine's missed out on." 

"We didn't have sex. We were giving each other massages. We're both pretty tensed right now."

"I could imagine. I mean, this is your child. You may never see her again." 

At the thought of that, Blaine's face fell. Sebastian glared at Santana before walking over to Blaine. 

"B, I've told you. We'll get her. You don't have to worry."

"Actually," Santana cut in, "you do. Berry texted me saying that Kurt and Isaac are whispering in the front seats, probably about the custody." 

Blaine sighed and plopped onto the bed, face first, and Sebastian went over to him. 

"We'll figure it out, Blaine. We'll come up with a solid argument for why you should get custody of Rose."

"Which is exactly why we're here." Sebastian looked at Sam as he rubbed Blaine's bare back.

"Just tell the judge what you went through. Tell them how it hurt when Kurt told you he wanted a divorce." 

"How much time we got?" 

"A couple of hours. From the Bushwick apartments in Brooklyn to Lima is about 9 hours by car. They're on their way, we have about less than 9 hours until they arrive." 

Sebastian looked down at Blaine who was resting his head against his thigh. "Blaine, we're here for you. You can do this."

"Yeah, Blaine. Kurt took everything from you. Don't let him take Rose from you." Blaine got up and looked at his friends. 

"You're right. I'm not going to let Kurt take Rose from me." They nodded.

"Rose is my daughter too. Kurt took my home, my heart and everything I loved, but Rose is not something he can take from me." Sam and Santana smiled

"You're really moving forward." Blaine nodded

"And the final step is to do this." 

Sebastian didn't see it coming. The crashing of Blaine's lips on his. Sam and Santana were shocked, but knew it was bound to happen someday. Sebastian was shocked as well, but soon started to kiss back. 

This is what Sebastian has waited for all these years. For Blaine to kiss him and want him just as much as he did. And now here he is, kissing Sebastian with so much feeling. So much passion. 

Sebastian pulled away first and smiled softly at the hazel eyed man. 

"I think you're ready." 

 

Kurt, Isaac, Rachel, Rose and Jesse were almost halfway to Lima. Kurt had asked Rachel to plead Rose's custody in Kurt's name, since she's the surrogate. Rachel didn't say anything, she just thought about it. 

"You're not really going to do that, are you?" Jesse whispered.

"I don't know. Blaine and Kurt are my friends, but they're torn apart."

They didn't say much after that. They spent the next couple of hours on the road in silence, nobody saying anything except the coos of Rose. Rachel glanced at the 1-year old and smiled. 

"I hope that something good happens." She whispered to the baby girl. 

Kurt and Isaac had talked about what they were going to say in the courtroom, Rachel and Jesse not wanting to talk about it. Jesse was leaning toward Blaine, knowing how much the hazel eyed man had been through since the revealing of the divorce as well as the aftermath of it. 

Rachel; however, was confused. Kurt and Blaine were her two best gay friends. She just couldn't choose. She knew Blaine had been through a lot, and Rose being taken from him would leave him utterly destroyed, but Kurt and Isaac had been taking care of her since before the divorce was finalized. Isaac loved Rose, sure. But not as much as Blaine did. 

"How much longer are we going to be driving?"

"A couple of more hours. We're almost there." Rachel nodded and sighed

This was going to be a long drive

 

Blaine was sitting with Sebastian, Sam and Santana in the living room, waiting Rachel's text that said they were here. Blaine was anxious. He wanted to see his daughter again. He wanted to have custody over her. 

To raise her with Sebastian. 

He needed to at least have something that Kurt hadn't taken away. And that was Rose. He felt bad; however, seeing as Rose is just a baby, and now two grown gay men are fighting over her like she's a toy. He couldn't just hand her over to Kurt to settle this. No, Rose was Blaine's daughter too, and there will be a fight. 

Blaine Anderson _will_ get custody of Roselyn Anderson-Hummel.

"Bas?" Sebastian gazed over to him

"When I get custody over Rose, should I keep it as Anderson?" 

"Well, she is your kid." Blaine glanced at Sam and Santana who were in the kitchen. 

"What if I wanted to put her as Roselyn Smythe?" 

Sebastian literally almost choked on his own saliva. 

Blaine wants to use his last name? Is this some fantasy he's having, or is this for real?

"Uh, why do you want to use my last name?" 

"Because, if I'm being honest, I can see us getting married in the future." Sebastian heart fluttered.

He thought about him? At first, Sebastian thought that Blaine wasn't serious. But one gazed into those hazel eyes and Sebastian knew he was serious. 

"I think you should keep it as Anderson for now. Maybe after we get married, we can change her last name."

"You're getting married?!" Sebastian and Blaine turned to face Sam and Santana who had heard Sebastian's response to Blaine. 

"We're not even together." 

"But when you guys do get married, send me an invitation first and to Trouty Mouth over here." Blaine chuckled. 

"Okay." 

Santana's phone vibrated and she saw that it was the message that they were waiting for. 

"Guys, it's time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LE GASP* The battle has arrived. Who will gain custody of the innocent Roselyn Anderson-Hummel? Kurt and Isaac? Or Blaine and Sebastian? What will Rachel say about it? How intense do you think this will be? You'll find out in the next chapter. Until next time :)


	6. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally arrived and Rose's fate will be determined in this all-out battle for custody.

"We have the case of Kurt Hummel versiugus Blaine Anderson for custody of the one-year old baby Roselyn Anderson-Hummel. We'll start with Mr. Hummel." Blaine sighed and Sebastian held onto his hand. 

"Thank you, Judge Ibarra and hello jury. My name is Kurt Hummel and I would love to have custody over Rose since I have been the one taking care of her for these past months while Blaine was out doing God knows what. My boyfriend, Isaac Ortega loves Rose and he would assist me in taking care of her like he's been doing for months." 

Sebastian stood up. "I object, your Honor." 

"Objection denied, Mr. Smythe. Wait your turn." 

Sebastian huffed and sat back down. 

"It has come to my attention, your Honor, that Rose needs two strong and stable adults that can provide for her. Blaine isn't stable, and he's got nothing. So, I ask you, why would want someone like Blaine to take care of her?"

The judge turned to Blaine and Sebastian. "You may proceed, Mr. Smythe and Mr. Anderson." 

Sebastian looked at Blaine and Blaine nodded. "Do it." 

"Your Honor, jury. Blaine and Kurt were in love. They were high school sweethearts, and they got married. They had a kid together and everyone thought that they were doing strong. But, as Blaine has told me, he was shocked to find out on their 1 year anniversary that Kurt wanted a divorce." 

Blaine stood up and stood next to Sebastian. "I can do this, remember?" 

Sebastian smiled softly before sitting back down. 

"I was shocked, your Honor. I thought that Kurt and I would spend the rest of our lives together. We vowed to each other promises that we would never intend or break. But he was serious. He wanted a divorce. I was upset and miserable and I thought I could drink my sorrows away, but instead turned myself into in an alcoholic."

"See! He's an alcoholic. He's not capable of taking care of Rose!" 

"He's gotten better!" The Judge pounded the gavel. 

"Continue, Mr. Anderson." 

"It's true. I was an alcoholic. But somewhere in the back of my mind, Sebastian was there. I thought of him and I immediately stopped. Sebastian had known me for awhile. If he could've seen me then, I would be completely regretful. After awhile, I came down here to see Sebastian and tell him about the divorce. He's the first person I told, the first person I've seen since the divorce. If it wasn't for Sebastian, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have talked to my friends for the first time since the divorce." 

"You're not okay, Blaine."

"I am. I've gotten better."

"You have nothing." Blaine stared at Kurt for the longest time 

"I have nothing because you took everything from me. You took my heart and destroyed it, my life an ruined it, and my home and claimed it as yours. What am I left with? Kurt, Rose is all I have left. Please, don't take her away from me." 

Nobody said anything for awhile. 

"We will now have a short break for the jury members and I to determine who has custody. And if the surrogate mother has anything to say, she needs to say it now." Rachel tensed up and looked at Jesse. 

She went up to the front and stared at the judge. 

"I thought about this for a long time. It wasn't an easy decision. I finally came up with that I don't want to have a say in this. Kurt and Blaine are my two best gay friends and I just can't choose. Sorry." The judge nodded

"You don't have to be sorry. I know how hard it must be. Since you decided not to plead to anyone, the jury will use the evidence provided by both sides and have a verdict ready." 

Everyone left the room and they waited until it was time for the final verdict. Blaine wanted to cry. This could be the last time that Blaine could ever see Rose again. 

"You okay, B?"

Blaine looked at Sebastian. Sebastian had always been there, he was there. No matter what happens, Sebastian would still be there.

"I am now." Rachel approached them with a worried look.

"Blaine, I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not. I know this must've been hard for you, but I'm not mad." Rachel sighed. 

"Thank God." Blaine chuckled. 

"I'm actually fine with whatever happens."

"Why?" Blaine glanced at Sebastian. 

"Because I know you'll still be here." 

Sebastian smiled when they were called back to the courtroom. 

"We have decided. Mr. Hummel and Mr. Ortega, you both have strong jobs. Mr. Anderson; however doesn't. But he also has been through a lot. Mr. Hummel, you ended this marriage. You took Mr. Anderson's home and broke his heart. He turned to alcohol because he was hurt. But with his touching story of how Mr. Smythe saved him when he was lost, made this even harder. But, the final verdict is that Mr. Kurt Hummel and Mr. Isaac Ortega have legal custody over Roselyn Anderson-Hummel. This case is dismissed."

Blaine sat there, staring at the wall. Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who was heartbroken. Sebastian pulled Blaine up and quickly took him out of the courtroom. Both heartbroken, they went home. Once they were home, Blaine began to shed some tears and it made Sebastian tear up as well.

"I'm sorry, B." Blaine shook his head and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. 

They held each other as they cried, Blaine more than Sebastian. 

"You still got me, Blaine. I know it's not the same, but this could be the last part of moving forward. I know how much you loved Rose." Blaine sniffled as he looked up at Sebastian 

"You're right." Sebastian nodded

"I shouldn't be crying. I mean, I love Rose. But maybe this is a sign."

"Maybe." 

Without warning, Blaine pressed his lips to Sebastian's. 

Ready for it, Sebastian started kissing back. They began making out minutes later and later, pulled away panting. 

"You seem really upset." Blaine chuckled as he grasped Sebastian's hands in his.

"I have a new future waiting for me." Sebastian smiled at him before pressing his lips to Blaine's for a long kiss. 

There was a knock at the door followed by the door opening and Santana came in with Rose in her hands. 

"Rose." Blaine smiled sadly at the baby and tears sprung again as this was the last time he would see her. 

"Kurt wanted you to see her one last time before heading back to Brooklyn." Sebastian turned away and headed to the bedroom as Blaine held Rose. 

"I'll always love you Rose. No matter what." Santana and Sam shared a look, knowing how much Rose meant to Blaine. 

"Dada." Blaine's heart completely shattered. 

He would miss her beginning to talk, crawling. Basically her growing up. Blaine handed Rose back to Santana and watched as she left the house. Blaine noticed Sebastian was gone and went to go find him. When he did, he was shocked to hear sniffling. 

"Bas?" 

Sebastian wiped his tears and faced Blaine, his eyes red from crying.

"What's wrong?" 

"Remember how I told you about my demons?" Blaine nodded

"Well, there's still one demon left."

"Bas-"

"I can't fight it, Blaine. I just can't." Blaine climbed on the bed with Sebastian and let the taller man rest his head on his lap. Blaine ran a hand through his hair and Sebastian's tears started fading away. They were left with silence which Blaine then broke.

"Bas?"

"Hm?"

"What's this demon?"

"It's not a what. It's a who."

"Who is it?" He heard Sebastian sigh as he sat up.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian faced Blaine who held onto his hand. 

"I love someone, but I can't." 

Blaine caressed Sebastian's cheek, but Sebastian flinched. 

"What's wrong?" Sebastian shook his head. 

"Nothing." 

"Sebastian."

"It's you." Blaine was confused. 

"What about me?" Sebastian sighed once more before replying. 

"I'm in love with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZAYUM! I feel bad though. Blaine really loved Rose. Now, he's never gunna see her again. Or will he? You don't know, but I sure do. Until next time :)


	7. I'm Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after Kurt took Rose, we get to see what it's like for Blaine and Sebastian to live with each other and what's going on through their minds'

**7:38 AM- Eastern Time**

Blaine glanced as the tall man who was sleeping next to him. He wasn't able to get those words out of his head. 

_I'm in love with you_

It's amazing, to Blaine, how Sebastian has held himself together after Blaine's wedding, knowing Blaine was with another man, yet he still loved him. Blaine considered the idea that Sebastian wanted Blaine and Kurt to separate, but then discourage the idea, knowing that Sebastian wanted Blaine happy, with him or not. 

Sebastian rolled onto his back, letting his bare chest be visible to Blaine. The blanket was pushed down to Sebastian's waist, letting his freckles fall into Blaine's sight. Hesitantly, Blaine let his hands wander to the bare chest, and over to the beauty marks. Blaine began tracing them, running his hands all over Sebastian's chest. He glanced at the two nipples and decided graze the pad of his thumb over it, wanting to feel it. 

"Killer, what are you doing?" 

The sleepy and raspy voice of Sebastian startled Blaine, causing his cheeks to heat up. 

"I, uh, I was-" Blaine had gotten embarrassed enough to not be able to form words. 

Sebastian glanced over at Blaine, who bit his lip with a pink tinge on his cheeks, and decided to let this go. It appeared to Sebastian that Blaine doesn't mind that he confessed his love for him. He was still there, and that's all Sebastian wanted. But, then again, Sebastian knew that Blaine didn't love him back; he couldn't. 

"What do you want for breakfast, B?" Blaine shook his head. 

"I'll make it."

"I'm making breakfast." 

"No. You're letting me stay here. It's the least I could do." 

Sebastian smiled softly at the hazel eyed man before grabbing his hand. "You're my guest, Blaine. I want to make breakfast for you."

_I'm in love with you._

"Okay." Blaine breathed out, causing Sebastian to grin. 

"Now, tell me what you want."

"I want some pancakes." 

Sebastian chuckled. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Bacon. Eggs. Orange juice. That's it." 

"Okay. I'll call you when it's ready." Sebastian placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek before heading downstairs.

Blaine liked this. He began to wonder if this would remain the same years from now if Blaine and Sebastian really did get married. The thought of them being married caused Blaine to smile, his heart warming. 

Sebastian on the other hand was scared. Scared that Blaine wouldn't love him the same. He pictured a life with Blaine: getting married, having kids, growing old together. He wanted all of that with Blaine, but all of that won't happen if Blaine doesn't love him back. Sebastian sighed deeply as he continued to finish breakfast for the both of them. 

"That smells good." Sebastian felt Blaine's hands wrapping around his bare chest, his chin barely resting on the taller man's shoulder. 

"Thank you." Sebastian whispered, loving the feeling of Blaine close to him. 

They both sat down at the table and ate their breakfast in silence. Blaine glanced at Sebastian from time to time, noticing he wasn't looking Blaine in the eye. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Sebastian. You can't even look me in the eye." Sebastian focused his eyes on Blaine, but then looked away.

"See?"

Sebastian sighed. "I can't."

"But why?" Blaine walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "You can tell me." 

"It's just..." Sebastian sighed again. 

"Is this about you being in love with me?" 

"No." Sebastian lied.

"Then what?"

"It's nothing. Promise." Blaine looked at Sebastian once more before getting up.

"Fine. Whatever you say. I'll be in the bedroom." 

As soon as Blaine left, Sebastian headed over to the sink and couldn't hold his tears back any longer. Sebastian knew that Blaine only wanted to help. He knew that Blaine wanted to be there for him. But he lied to Blaine.

He hurt him. 

Blaine, on the other hand, couldn't figure out why Sebastian has a hard time letting him in. It hurt. It really did. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to think. 

They both weren't feeling positive energy. They both were upset. 

Hurting. 

They stayed away from each other; Sebastian in the living room and Blaine in the bedroom. Sebastian wanted to apologize, he really did, but he couldn't. Blaine doesn't love him. He knows that. He can't continue to love Blaine with no love in return. 

Blaine sighed and went back downstairs. He saw the taller man sitting on the couch and decided to go over to him. Sebastian didn't know Blaine was there until Blaine had walked over to him and kissed him. 

"I might not love you the way you love me, but I'm always here. You know that. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell me. Whenever you're ready." 

Sebastian bit his lip. "You don't love me."

"Not now, but who knows? Maybe one day I will."

"Someday. It could years from now." 

"Sebastian."

"You don't love me."

Blaine sighed. He didn't know what to say. He didn't love Sebastian, sure, but maybe he could.

"What if learn how to? Would we be okay then?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I guess." 

Blaine sat next to him. "I don't like seeing you this upset. In fact, I've never seen you this upset. And it's because of me. I'm sorry, but I'm really trying here. I got a divorce."

"I know that. What I don't understand is why you're still attached to it. You kissed me after saying that you have a new future. What future, Blaine? You don't love me and God knows if you ever will. So stop trying to make me feel better by saying that you could one day, someday, love me when we both know that you won't." And with that, Sebastian walked upstairs, leaving Blaine to contemplate his thoughts. 

He replayed Sebastian's words in his mind. It had been months after the divorce and days since the custody battle, and Blaine knew Sebastian was right. All of the things he'd said before never had any meaning to it, which made Blaine feel guilty. Blaine knew how the taller man felt about him, yet he used it to his advantage.

Blaine glanced at the floor before making some calls. He sat after he had hung up and didn't know what to do. He quietly went upstairs to find Sebastian sound asleep.

"Bas, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for using your love for me as advantage. I never wanted to hurt you." Blaine watched as Sebastian's chest rose with each breath he took. 

Blaine glanced down at those pink lips and pressed his lips gently to it. Blaine caressed his cheek as he slept before he stood up again. 

"I'm that I can't love you yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey Day everyone! This is my little treat for you. I'm thankful for my friends and family and all of you guys who leave kudos and love this story. It means so much to me. I hope you have/had a great Thanksgiving :)


	8. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heated discussion between Blaine and Sebastian, Nick and Jeff come to visit and decide to throw a party. The outcome, however, was far from the expected.

**The Next Day:**

 

Blaine and Sebastian acted like the previous day never happened. They continued to live with each other, not wanting to touch the subject of love. They were eating breakfast that Blaine had made, much to Sebastian's surprise, when the doorbell rang. Blaine got up to open it, revealing two familiar friends of both Blaine and Sebastian. 

"Jeff. Nick. What are you guys doing here?" 

The two former Warblers were shocked to find Blaine Anderson at Sebastian Smythe's house. 

"We could ask the same thing." Blaine let his two friends in and Sebastian joined Blaine in the living room. 

"Hey guys." Sebastian as he gave his two friends a hug 

"Sebastian. Long time no see." They all sat down on the couch

"I see that you and Blaine have made amends?" Nick glanced between the two 

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. Blaine and Kurt got a divorce and I was the lucky one that he chose to go to for help and we're getting there." Nick and Jeff turned to the shorter man. 

"You and Kurt got a divorce." 

Blaine nodded before going into detail about everything that has happened in these last couple of months. 

"Wow. Who would've though that Sebastian Smythe could be nice for once." Sebastian glared at Jeff's teasing. 

"I'll have you know that I would do anything for those who I care for." Blaine didn't say anything, as he knew exactly how much Sebastian cares for him

"So are you guys together? Or fuck buddies or something?" 

"No," Sebastian said rather quickly, "we're just two guys who live together." 

Blaine sighed before leaning over closer to Sebastian's ear and whispering, "I'm sorry that I can't love you yet." 

Sebastian parted his lips, like he wanted to say something, but Blaine got up and walked away into the kitchen. 

Sebastian followed him and found him leaning against the counter. 

"Blaine." Blaine shook his head. 

Sebastian walked over and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. 

"I'm not forcing you to love me."

"But you love me, yet I don't." Sebastian nuzzled his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. 

"It'll take some time." 

Nick and Jeff were eavesdropping on the conversation, even though they couldn't hear anything. They set out to the store, sending a text to Sebastian of their whereabouts. They stopped when they got to the alcohol, nodding at each other as if they read each other's minds. 

"Operation Seblaine is a go." 

 

That night, they had invited every former and new Warbler to the house, the party ending up a full house. Nick handed Sebastian cup after cup and Jeff did the same to Blaine. Nick had turned his back on Sebastian and when he turned back to him, Nick saw that he was gone. Jeff had told Blaine to go find Sebastian, not knowing that the taller man had disappeared. 

Sebastian it to his bedroom and sat down. As he was trying to get his thoughts together, Blaine stumbled in. 

Blaine smiled drunkenly at the sight of the green eyed man. "Hi." 

Sebastian stumbled his way over to him, smiled drunkenly as well. "Hey you." 

Sebastian ducked his head and placed his lips on Blaine's. The two got caught in the heated kiss and Blaine pushed Sebastian backward until he hit the bed. 

"I can't get enough of the taste of your lips." Once again, Blaine and Sebastian's lips found each other as Blaine placed his hands under the taller man's shirt.

Piece by piece, the clothes came off and they were both stark naked and glowing through each other's eyes. Blaine pushed Sebastian down onto the bed, making Sebastian even more aroused. In Sebastian's mind, he was going to be in charge. But Blaine had surprised not only a drunken Sebastian, but himself as he pushed his length into Sebastian. They both groaned as Blaine filled up Sebastian as much as he could. 

"Fuck." 

Within seconds, they were both close to their climax. Each second that had passed was filled with profanities, groans, moans, dirty talk and so much more. 

"Are you close, Sebastian? Do you feel like you're going to explode all over me?" Sebastian groaned as he could feel himself inching toward his release. 

"Please, B. Fuck." Sebastian closed his eyes and threw his head back against the pillow as Blaine stroked the skin surrounding Sebastian's reddened, untouched cock. 

"Oh God. I'm almost there, baby. You want me to cum inside you don't you?" Sebastian whimpered as he desperately needed Blaine's touch around his cock. 

"Blaine," he moaned, "touch me." 

Blaine chuckled darkly. "Should I?"

"Yes! Please, fuck." Blaine only thrusted harder and harder until Sebastian was on the brink of his release. 

"B, oh fuck. I'm gunna cum. Please, touch me." 

Sebastian groaned as he felt Blaine's hand wrapping around his cock.

"Cum for me." 

 

Sebastian shot up in the bed and groaned as his head was pounding. 

"Fucking hell." He rubbed his temples in hopes of relieving the pain. 

"Hurts, doesn't it?" 

Sebastian saw Blaine sitting on his legs as he had his computer in his lap. 

"What the hell happened after we finished?" 

"Finished what?" 

"You don't remember?" Blaine shook his head. 

"All I remember is you were with Nick and I was Jeff. I went to find you and I came up to the room and found you passed out on the bed. Is there something I missed?" 

Sebastian mentally swore to himself. 

The thought of Blaine fucking him had only been a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short and if I haven't been updating. I had school and finals were last week, but I'm back :)


	9. Lies are Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heated dream, Sebastian finds it hard to think when the thought of Blaine's hands on his skin taint his mind.

Sebastian laid awake in the bed.

He could vividly picture the way Blaine controlled him. The way Blaine filled him completely. The delicious feeling of Blaine doing what Sebastian's been wanting all these years. He could hear Blaine's moans,  _his_ moans very well. When he closed his eyes, he could see Blaine's eyes, darkened and full of lust, as they bored into his green ones with every thrust gave. 

Sebastian grabbed the sheets, feeling a warmth spread to the pit of his stomach. He felt tingly all over, his body now aroused by a mere dream. He started to let out a hum as his dream turned into a different scene. 

As Sebastian was lost in his dream, Blaine was downstairs, trying to think if anything else had happened between him and the taller man. He seemed to remember everything, leaving himself with the thought of Sebastian dreaming that they did something. Blaine shook his head as Sebastian came downstairs. 

"Sebastian." 

 Sebastian was still in a daze after relieving himself from his arousal. He looked up at Blaine with his cheeks heated up. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Sebastian sat across from the hazel eyed man, still thinking of his dream. Blaine cleared his throat before breaking the silence. 

"I started to retrace my steps to see if we did anything. And I don't seem to remember that we did, so I have to ask you if you had a dream about me or something." 

Sebastian stared at he shorter man before shaking his head. "No. I just thought that we did something."

"Oh. Okay." 

Sebastian hated lying to Blaine. Absolutely hated it. As he watched the shorter man walk into the kitchen, he ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to do about his predicament. He couldn't kick Blaine out, the hazel eyed man having nowhere to go. Yet, Sebastian felt that the longer the man stayed there, the harder it would be for him to not want to take him. 

The green eyed man took out his phone and dialed a number that he knew by memory. 

"What do you want, Smythe? I thought the phone calls would be over."

"I need help." 

 

"You got wasted and had a dream that you got some action from the wannabe Hobbit. So what?"

Sebastian gave the Latina in front of him a glare, and she sighed

"Look, from you told me, it seems like you really like Blaine."

"I can't. I can't like him, Santana. He's hurt."

"Aren't you the one that told him that he needed to move on?" Sebastian didn't reply. 

"Exactly. There's nothing wrong with liking Blaine. He's single, you're single, so it's okay."

"No! I can't like him. I shouldn't like him."

"And why not."

"Because I don't like him."

"And how do you know?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" 

Santana looked at the man in front of him with a surprised and shocked expression. The Latina thought it was just a silly little crush that that taller man had for Blaine, but now realizes that its something more powerful than a crush.

"You love him?"

"I love Blaine. I'm in love with Blaine. I've been in love with for years, San. You don't know how hard it was for me to watch him get married and start a future with Kurt. I shut myself out from the world because I didn't want anything to do with Blaine. I didn't want to hear his name ever again. But then he called me. He called me and wanted me to comfort him. He came to me, and when he showed up on my doorstep, all those feelings I had came back. He doesn't love me. He can't. Not when his mind, his heart, is still hurting and thinking about what happened."

"Sebastian." 

Blurry. 

That's how his eyes were when the tears covered his eyes and blurred his vision. He sat there, a single tear streaming down his face. 

It hurt. 

It hurt bad. 

The fact that Sebastian could either wait for Blaine or give him up altogether.

"I have to go."

Sebastian went home to find Blaine reading a book at the kitchen table. Blaine looked up and noticed Sebastian's expression and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong.

"I lied about being in love with you."

Blaine closed his book and stared up at the man. 

"I thought I loved you and I wanted to be in love with you, but I guess I just really like you and I'm sorry for telling you that I liked-"

"Sebastian, it's okay. You don't have to love me. You just being here for me is enough." 

Sebastian smiled barely at Blaine as the shorter man gave him a hug. The smile soon faded as the other man left, leaving Sebastian with his conscience. Sebastian went up to his room as Blaine had turned on a movie. Sebastian laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The man in his living room had no idea how bad it felt. The man in his living room had no idea of the lie he just told. The man in his living room was the only man that Sebastian's ever loved.

Sebastian closed his eyes, letting a few tears escape the sides of his eyes. He sucked in a shaky, deep breath, the thoughts in his mind breaking his own heart. He sat up and placed his head in his hands. 

The pain, the hurt and the shattering of his heart, knowing that he lied to the one man he ever loved, was enough to break him. 

Because no matter big or small, a lie is still a lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sebastian. And poor Blaine. Sebastian just wants Blaine to give him love and Blaine just wants some time. But will they both get what they want, or will one of them quit this game?


	10. Give Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive into the thoughts going on through Sebastian's head. How much he loves Blaine, about his past and why he's acting the way he is

_Give me love like her_

The first time Sebastian saw Blaine, he knew that that year would be full of fun. He saw Blaine as a hot guy, still does, but the delicious feeling of a stranger's gaze locked with yours, a pull so strong that you can't help but go along with it. 

And then they met. The sound of Blaine Anderson's voice just being enough for Sebastian to want to pursue him. 

But then, Sebastian learned of Kurt, the boyfriend. The reason that Blaine couldn't do anything with Sebastian. But that didn't stop the green eyed man from trying to pursue the hazel eyed man. Thus, began the flirting and the invites and the coffee meets at The Lima Bean, but it wouldn't be enough for Blaine to leave Kurt. Kurt Hummel was Blaine Anderson's first boyfriend. His first love. His first serious relationship. His first everything. 

Sebastian thought he could never amount to that. 

_Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

After trying to get Blaine from Kurt, came the rude Sebastian, the one that nobody liked. 

The one that almost blinded Blaine. 

 

 

The one that sang to him to try and convince him to come back to Dalton

But Blaine still remained faithful to Kurt and never hooked up with Sebastian. 

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_

Once Hunter came along, he thought that maybe the schemes wouldn't be blamed on his. That Blaine would see him as a nice guy. Which he was. But then came the time when the Warblers coaxed Blaine into his old blazer and got him to sing with them, which then confused him on where he really belonged. 

That song made Sebastian realize that he, too, had a dark side. One that he wished that Blaine could help him with. But he still remained with Kurt, much to Sebastian's dismay.

_Told you I'd let them go, and that I'll fight my corner_

Years had passed, and when Sebastian saw Blaine again, his heart had been destroyed. Blaine was getting married. To Kurt. 

Sebastian had failed in getting Blaine. 

The wedding came around and Sebastian felt like the life was being sucked out of him, feeling something greater than what he thought he felt. 

What he didn't realize then was how much he loved Blaine.

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya, after my blood turns into alcohol_

He left before the reception, not knowing that Blaine was looking for him then. It was too much to handle, seeing someone you really like, maybe even love, being married to someone who isn't you. He went home and cried to himself. To a picture of his mom, telling her how much Blaine meant to him. 

How much he loved him

But alas, Blaine had vanished from Lima and from Sebastian's life as Kurt whisked him away to New York happily ever after with Blaine. In Sebastian's mind, Blaine Anderson would always be married to Kurt Hummel and they would grow old together 

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

During that year that Blaine was happily married to Kurt, Sebastian had begun to write. To who?

His mom

He would write about how he was feeling, finding it easier to vent out everything in a journal and then hiding it someplace safe and he became happier. 

But not happy without Blaine. 

He found himself staring at Blaine's number quite often. He would hover his thumb over the green symbol that would allow Sebastian to feel those feelings again, but then decided to wait. 

At least a year

Sebastian shut himself out from the world, not speaking to anyone except his mother, even though she was gone. He wouldn't watch the news or any movies. He would just write. 

And write

And write

Sometimes, Sebastian would cry to himself, wishing that he could've been better. Maybe Blaine would've gone with him instead. He would also wish that he met Blaine before Kurt did, allowing Blaine to become comfortable with Sebastian and Sebastian could've wooed him before Kurt was in the picture

But like they say, things happened for a reason.

 

_Give a little time to me or burn this out_

A year had passed and Sebastian forgot about Blaine. Or, at least he tried to. He was okay with the fact that Blaine was still with Kurt and that they have a life together. He just hoped that one day, Blaine would return and Sebastian could be friends with him. 

Oh, but that one night. 

The night of the call. The night Blaine showed up on his doorstep with tears in his eyes. 

The way his eyes were dull, holding pain and sadness in those hazel orbs. It broke Sebastian's heart. 

Sebastian knew something was wrong. When Blaine sobbed into his chest, he knew that something had gone wrong. When Blaine told him what had happened, it was as if the universe was trying to tell him something. 

It was a year that Blaine hadn't seen Sebastian, and the first time he returns to Lima, it's to see him

Sebastian.

And Sebastian felt giddy. 

Blaine Anderson had come from New York to see _him._ But yet, there was still something wrong. And that's when Sebastian realized something 

Blaine wouldn't be able to love anyone again for a long time. He lost his love, his home, his daughter. He got taken from everything he had and had to restart with nothing. The only thing he had was Sebastian. 

And he wanted Sebastian to be there. 

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

That feeling that Sebastian felt back before Blaine got married had returned. Sebastian was feeling something again. 

Sebastian Smythe has never loved anyone. Smythes weren't really that much for love. Just for their families but never for anyone else. They shut their emotions in and guarded them with walls, the only people seeing those were the ones who broke the walls. 

Like Blaine. 

Sebastian knew that Blaine was breaking his walls without knowing. He didn't want those walls to break, but around Blaine, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted Blaine to give his life a 360 turn and change his life around. He wanted Blaine to bring the old Sebastian back, the one that knew how to be happy. 

But how happy can you be when the man you love might not love you? 

How can you be happy when the man you've been chasing for years suddenly enters your life again and changes things?

How can you be happy when the only person that you want to give your heart to is the one person that could easily break it?

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

Sebastian loves Blaine

He loves him with everything he's got, but he lies to ensure that his heart is broken so that it won't be broken later on. 

Sebastian can't lie, however, and say that he doesn't picture getting married to Blaine. He pictured that everyday when he was gone. Sebastian would picture Blaine coming back for him, and they begin dating which would soon lead to marriage. 

That's what Sebastian wants. To be able to call Blaine Anderson his

But when will that be?

 

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_   
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_   
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_   
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_   
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_Give me love like never before_   
_'Cause lately I've been craving more_   
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same_   
_Maybe I should let you go_   
_You know I'll fight my corner_   
_And that tonight I'll call ya_   
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol_   
_No I just wanna hold ya_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out_   
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_   
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_   
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_   
_Give a little time to me, or burn this out_   
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_   
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_   
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_   
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_   
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_   
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_   
_My my, my, my, oh give me love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover
> 
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me)
> 
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)  
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)  
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me)  
> M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)
> 
> My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
> My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
> My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
> My, my, my, my, oh give me love
> 
> Well, that was an interesting chapter. 
> 
> Wasn't it?
> 
> I know this wasn't really a chapter, but I jut had to
> 
> I have to go now, but I hoped you liked it
> 
> Bye xx


	11. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian starts becoming distant and Blaine notices

**7:27 AM Eastern Time**

 

Sebastian woke up due to the smell of bacon. He remembered the lie he told Blaine and how much it hurt to do so. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. 

What was he supposed to do? Tell Blaine the truth and hope that Blaine can love him back someday? It really pained Sebastian that this chasing game was continuing, even after it seemed like the game was over. 

But here Sebastian is, chasing Blaine all over again. 

Like he used to do in Lima.

But Sebastian knew it wasn't the same. No, some things had changed this time around. Blaine didn't have Kurt anymore, and Sebastian wasn't such a asshole anymore. The chase had changed this time, and who knew how it would end up. There was a knock on the door and Sebastian closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep. He didn't want to face Blaine, not yet anyway. 

"Bas?"

Blaine placed his hand on Sebastian's leg and shook it. 

"Sebastian." He used both hands to shake him, but Sebastian wouldn't give in. 

Blaine let out a sigh and stopped trying. 

"I don't know if you can hear me, but..."

Sebastian felt a warm finger caress his cheek. Suddenly, a pair of lips were pressed against his, and Sebastian had to refrain himself from kissing Blaine back. 

"I know that you have strong feelings for me. I know that you want me to feel the same about you, and I'm sorry that I can't. But you're right. It's been awhile since the divorce and I'm not letting myself move on. But I think it's time to. Sebastian, I think that I'm fa-"

Blaine stopped as the doorbell cut him off. Blaine sighed and went to answer it. Sebastian opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes before going to the bathroom. Blaine opened the door and Santana entered. 

"Hi, Santana. What are you doing here?"

Satana turned to face the short man. "I just came to see how you are, and how Sebastian's doing."

"I'm fine, San." 

Both of them turned to find the green eyed man descending down the stairs in nothing but boxers on. Blaine's insides froze as he couldn't help but stare at the freckled chest before him. He felt his cheeks heat up as he trailed his eyes lower. Sebastian could see that him being shirtless was making Blaine unfocused. 

"Blaine?"

Santana could see the want in Blaine's eyes as he continued to stare at Sebastian. She also saw something else, something that she wasn't going to pry on. 

"Blaine." 

Blaine was snapped out of his daze and his eyes settled on Santana.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Can I get a glass of water?" 

Blaine nodded and went into the kitchen. Santana took this time to talk to Sebastian.

"You have to tell him the truth."

"Why? So he can continue to remind me that he doesn't love me?"

"So he can _try_ to start to love you. If Blaine knows that you love him, then maybe he'll try to love you. But if you keep lying to him, he's gunna find out eventually."

Sebastian sighed. "I don't think I can even say anything to him right now." 

Blaine returned into the living room and handed Santana the glass of water. Sebastian felt cold, so with out saying a word, he went upstairs to put some clothes. Blaine watched as the taller man retreated into the second floor of the house. His eyes fell to the floor and his mind quickly began to overflow with thoughts. 

"Santana, could you- Can you come back later? I need some time for myself."

Santana nodded and could see the frustration in his hazel eyes. She placed a hand on his arm and gave him a small smile. 

"Take all the time you need, Blaine." 

Blaine nodded and Santana set the glass down before leaving the house. Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down and processed everything that was running through his mind, but then thought of an idea. instead of thinking about how he felt, he could just sing about what he felt. So he went over to the piano he had in his music room and began to play the keys. 

 _(All of Me by John Legend)_  

 

 

 

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Sebastian had returned downstairs and noticed that neither Blaine nor Santana was in the living room. He could faintly hear music coming from the hall, so he began to follow the sound. 

 

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

 

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 

Sebastian leaned against the wall as he heard Blaine pour his emotions out

 

 

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

  
_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

  
_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

 

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

  
_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 

When Blaine was done, tears had already began to stream down his face. He rested his elbows against the piano, the notes playing aloud. Sebastian went up to his room, tears streaming down his face as well. He couldn't listen to the song without being reminded of his love for Blaine. He needed to do something.

Blaine on the other hand knew how he felt about Sebastian. He knew what he had been feeling these past couple of days. He also knew that Sebastian didn't love him, but felt something toward him.

It was in that moment that Blaine knew.

He loved Sebastian  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started school again and am now employed, so I'll update when I can


End file.
